Of Snakes and Shrooms
by Izumichan31
Summary: Hiyoshi's had a crush on Kaidoh for year. Kaidoh doesn't want to be bothered with relationships. Just how does one win the mamushi's heart anyway? Hiyoshi/Kaidoh M/M Rating for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I rewrote chapters one and two of this fic. Chapter three will be up as soon as I finish typing it up from my notebook.

* * *

Of Snakes and Shrooms 01

It was strange. Of all of the people Hiyoshi had had a crush on (which wasn't many), he hadn't thought it would be someone from another team. Let alone, captain of said team. He'd dated a few times before, but he'd never exactly felt like this. For some reason, he couldn't get Seigaku's mamushi out of his head. Now he seemed to watch all of the other player's games. He couldn't help it. Kaidoh Kaoru had an amazing drive and determination to win each and every one of his matches..

Kaidoh made an excellent captain this year. He didn't seem to be overly hard on his team, but he wasn't lenient either. Hiyoshi himself was quick to give laps. If it weren't for the fact that Ohtori was his vice captain (all Atobe's fault for saying he needed one), a lot of the Hyoutei players would live running laps. If anything, the only one Kaidoh seemed to be hard on was his own vice captain, Momoshiro Takeshi. The two were always at each other's throats. The only time they didn't seem to be fighting about something was when that Echizen kid took the vice captain's attention.

He had grown accustomed to watching the other male in the past few weeks that it had become a habit. Even now, he found himself watching one of Seigaku's matches. Kaidoh seemed to easily be overpowering his opponent. Not that he was surprised; the team Seigaku was playing against hardly seemed like they were a challenge. He was glad Choutarou was nowhere around. As nice as the other seemed to be, Choutarou liked to tease him. He wouldn't put it past the other already already figuring out that something was up.

When the match was over (Kaidoh had won of course), Seigaku had beaten the other team winning both their doubles matches and singles three.

He watched as Kaidoh hissed at Momoshiro when the other started talking to him. Quite loudly. Hiyoshi shook his head. He was really glad that he had Choutarou and not someone like that.

Kaidoh hissed as he put his tennis racket back into his tennis bag. That match had been too easy. He wondered if the other team had even practiced before they showed up.. It hadn't seemed like it. It annoyed him slightly. And to top it off, he felt like he was being watched. Yes, there was a crowd of people that had been cheering the team on, but that wasn't what it. He knew it was silly, but he felt like maybe he had a stalker. He had been feeling like it for a while. It was beginning to be a bit creepy now. He thought that he might have to have a talk with Inui about this the next time he saw him. Inui still made him training menus after all. It was just harder to see his senpai now that the older male was in high school.

He sighed as Seigaku shook the other team's hands before walking off the court. He didn't get far before Momoshiro practically jumped on him.

"Oi…Good game mamushi." His vice captain was basically hanging off of his left shoulder, grinning at hi like an idiot.

He shook him off. "Quit calling me that." It confused Kaidoh more than it made him angry. The power player had become very touchy lately.

"Oh come on…All I said was good game." A pause. "Did you want me to say it sucked?" Momoshiro commented, pushing his luck. He dodged the hand that came to hit him.

"Hey Momo-senpai, weren't we gonna go get something to eat?" Echizen asked, his tennis bag slung over his shoulder as he walked towards them, drawing Momoshiro's attention away from Kaidoh.

Momoshiro's head snapped towards Echizen's direction. "That's right. How could I forget?" He pushed himself off of Kaidoh. "I'll be right there Echizen. See ya mamushi." He ran over to Echizen's side.

Kaidoh shook his head, thankful to the now second year for distracting Momoshiro with food. He readjusted his bag on his shoulder before he began to head home. After a few moments, he stopped and looked around. He was having that feeling of being watched again. He started walking again, a bit faster this time, hoping whoever it was would stop. He wasn't afraid or anything. It was just creepy. When the feeling didn't leave, he stopped and turned, looking around.

He let out a slow hiss. "Who's there?"

Hiyoshi hadn't meant to follow Kaidoh. He had planned to stop the other captain all the way back at the courts, but it had been just a bit too crowded. When he had realized he was following the other, he had been lost in his thoughts of what he was going to say. When Kaidoh stopped and turned he darted into a small alley. He felt like an idiot for hiding like this. He heard the other calling out asking who was there and took a breath before stepping out to where Kaidoh could see him. He bit his lip. The other looked a bit shake up.

Kaidoh's eyes widened at the sight of Hyoutei's current captain. He hissed. "What do you want?"

Hiyoshi swallowed as he just stood there a tad bit nervous and annoyed with himself at being caught.. This was not going to be easy. "Um..."

"Well?"

"Kaidoh-kun... I know this must look bad but please listen to me..." Hiyoshi started. He paused for a moment and took a breath. He could do this. "I really like you... Would you date me?"

Kaidoh just stared at him. "You're kidding right?" So it had been Hiyoshi that had been following him. Hiyoshi that had been following him and practically putting him through hell because he was beginning to think that it was something serious. "You've been the one stalking me..." A hiss. "I don't deal with stalkers."

Hiyoshi blinked a bit taken aback. Following him? Stalker...?"I'm not a stalker..." He muttered aloud. Today was the first day he'd actually followed the other captain anywhere.

"Che, yeah right…" Kaidoh snapped. "And you aren't the one who's been watching me?"

Hiyoshi opened his mouth, but closed it. He only watched at games.

Kaidoh hissed. "Forget it…Why would I want to date you anyway?" Kaidoh started walking away. "And quit following me," he added.

Hiyoshi just stood there and watched the other's retreating back. How had that gone so wrong so wrong so quickly? He had no idea what the other male had been talking about. Kaidoh seemed just a tad bit... paranoid? Though, he sort of could understand where the other was coming from. He had been having an odd feeling that there was someone else around. Maybe that's what Kaidoh was talking about. It had to be. He shook his head. He needed to get home. He'd figure out later how to get Kaidoh to like him or at least not hate him.


	2. Chapter 2

Rewritten version of chapter two. Chapter three is coming up.

* * *

Of Snakes and Shrooms 02

Hiyoshi sighed as he stood watching the current Hyoutei regulars have practice matches. He was still thinking about what had happened a few days before. He'd been clearly rejected, but he didn't know if he should try again or give up altogether. What he really needed was some advice on the subject. He bit his lip as he thought about who to ask. He scratched off all of his former senpai. All of them would most likely be too nosy and Oshitari would probably go all sappy and romantic. He made a face at the thought. Maybe he could ask Ohtori.

There was the sound of a small laugh behind him and he turned and looked up to see Ohtori behind him.

Ohtori smiled at him. "Well someone's certainly in deep thought." He brought a hand to Hiyoshi's shoulder. "What are you thinking about so hard?"

No, he was not going to talk to Ohtori about this. He didn't care if the other was his best friend. "It's nothing. I'm fine."

Ohtori leaned into his personal bubble of space. "You don't don't seem like you're fine."

He leaned away.. "I'm just thinking. That's all."

"Wakashi..." Ohtori only said his given name when he wanted something. The taller boy leaned closer not seeming to care that the rest of the tennis club might be watching and taking advantage of the fact that Sakaki was nowhere to be seen. "It's not nothing. Nothing doesn't make you zone out in the middle of tennis practice."

Hiyoshi took a few steps back. Ohtori was giving him a look that said 'I'm your best friend. I know you better than anyone.'

He frowned. "Fine..." He sighed. A few days ago I might have done something that I now regret."

Ohtori leaned back. "Hm... You mean a few days ago when you ditched me to go watch tennis matches?" He tilted his head. "Seigaku's tennis matches?"

Hiyoshi blinked. "How?"

Ohtori smiled. "I might have followed you for a bit. So tell me. What's so great about Seigaku's matches? And, what this thing you did that you might regret?"

Hiyoshi sighed. He might as well go ahead and tell him. "I like someone. I confessed my feelings for him and he didn't exactly take it well." He explained. He trusted Ohtori not to telly anyone. "I was rejected."

Ohtori was silent for a moment. "Well... that really sucks..." He scratched the back of his head.

Hiyoshi nodded. "He... called me a stalker..." He frowned.

"Were you stalking him?"

Hiyoshi sent a small glare in Ohtori's direction. "Of course not. I only watched his matches. That all. Afterward, I only followed him so I could talk to him." He stuck his hands into his pockets.

"Ah... I see..." Ohtori took a moment to watch the practice matches. "So who is it?"

"...Do I have to tell you that?"

Ohtori nodded. "I might be able to help you." The taller boy gave him a puppy-eyed look.

"That's so not fair." He closed his eyes. Ohtori was supposed to be the good one.

Ohtori smiled. "Of course it is. So..." He tilted his head to the side. "Are you going to tell me?"

Hiyoshi sighed. "Fine...It's Kaidoh Kaoru."

"Really!"

"Yes really..." Hiyoshi's face went a slight shade of pink.

Ohtori thought for a moment. "I think you two would make a nice couple." He let out a small laugh. "You're both stubborn anyway."

"Weren't you listening to what I said earlier?" Hiyoshi frowned. He thought Ohtori disliked talking about thing like this. "He rejected me."

"And you're just going to stop and not even try again?" Ohtori crossed his arms. "Give him some time."

"Time?"

"Mmhm." Choutarou nodded. "Maybe you just caught him on a bad day or something..."

Hiyoshi thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Thank you Ohtori. I hope you're right."

The taller boy smiled. "Good luck."


	3. Chapter 3

The Third Chapter is here. Please read and review.

* * *

Of Snakes and Shrooms 03

Kaidoh smirked as he watched in satisfaction as Momoshiro ran the laps he'd been given It served the power player right. It would teach him not to disrupt practice. It was times like these when he wondered why Momoshiro was his his vice captain and not someone like Echizen. The second year was much more responsible. But of-course, he had to remember that it was Tezuka that had made the decision.

He let out a small hiss and set his mind back to a few days ago. What had the Hyoutei captain bee thinking? Why would he want to date him? He barely knew the other captain outside of tennis. Other than tennis they were basically strangers and as far as he knew, tennis was the only thing they had in common.

He sighed. Talking about it to someone would probably help a lot more that thinking about it, but all he really had to talk to here was Momoshiro and Echizen. He wasn't going to talk to either of them about this. He also didn't want to bother his former senpai about something like this either.

With a shake of his head to clear it, the Seigaku buchou called the end of practice for the day. After he spoke a few words of encouragement and a few about working hard to make it to the nationals, he dismissed everyone. He locked up the club room after everyone was gone and proceeded to head home.

*i*i*i*i*

Hiyoshi took a deep breath as he stood outside the Seigaku school grounds. He had left Hyoutei practice a bit early. Ohtori would deal with the team. He was glad Sakaki hadn't been around or he might be in trouble. Hell, he still could possibly get in trouble for this. Tam captains weren't supposed to skip. Of course it was all Ohtori's fault. The other had talked him into coming here. The silver haired male had said that he would cover for him. He hoped so. Hopefully, Kaidoh wouldn't think that he was stalking him or something.

Kaidoh felt a small sense of dread when he spotted the Hyoutei captain outside the school's gate. He turned the corner quickly, pretending not to notice Hiyoshi. Thankfully, the other wasn't standing in the direction that he needed to go.

Hiyoshi barely noticed the other. If it wasn't for the bandanna atop the other captain's head, he would have missed him. "Kaidoh-kun!" He called before heading towards him.

Kaidoh let out an irritated hiss and turned to face Hiyoshi. "What do you want stalker?"

Hiyoshi winced slightly and sighed. "I'm not a stalker, I just want to talk."

Kaidoh stayed silent and let him speak.

"Okay first, I want to say I wasn't stalking you nor have I ever been stalking you."

Kaidoh glared at him. "Then what were you doing?" It sure had looked like stalking to the bandanna clad boy.

"I was watching tennis matches," Hiyoshi began. "I didn't even mean to follow you. I just got lost in thought and everything went downhill from there."

Kaidoh continued to glare. "Why brig this up now?"

Hiyoshi sighed. "I was thinking that maybe we could get along and be friends." It was an easier suggestion than asking the other to date him again.

Kaidoh looked away to think. He didn't really care for being friends with the other. He rally didn't care to talk to him either. "Che... can't see why you'd want that..." Didn't rejecting him the other day give him some kind of hint

Hiyoshi stopped himself from reminding Kaidoh that he liked him. "I can't see why I wouldn't..."

There was a moment of silence between them.

Kaidoh snorted. "Sure whatever..."

"Really?" Hiyoshi blinked. Kaidoh had actually said yes. A smile slowly made itself know on his face.

"Yeah..." Kaidoh stared at Hiyoshi for a moment. The other didn't have to look so damn happy about it, did he? Hiyoshi's face had completely brightened. "You can uh... leave now..."

"Oh..." Hiyoshi nodded. "I'll see you around Kaidoh-kun."

"Yeah... whatever..." Kaidoh shook his head and headed home.


End file.
